During this period of energy shortage, chemical means are commonly used to increase the flow of hydrocarbons from a production well. Such chemicals are normally pumped down a well to reduce the resistance of flow from the surrounding strata into the well. Various chemical pumps or injectors have been devised, including some for use with a "walking beam" type production pump. Such prior devices have not only been bulky, but have required placement in inconvenient locations. The pump of this invention is not only compact and efficient, but may be positioned in any number of locations of convenience.